transferee
by larsha
Summary: sakura's a transferee...she met sasuke.. just read it


Transferee one shot 

The haruno family migrated and stayed they're for about five years (states) until their daughter sakura thought of coming back to her homeland….

Sakura manage to find her new home (unit ) here in konoha near her new school

- While walking at the hall she bump into someone -

Sakura: sorry

Black raven-haired boy " stupid girl"

And he made sakura really angry….

When she tried to get up someone bump her again but this time to boy's nice

Long brown haired boy: oh sorry… but im in a hurry but since I think your new here I would help you out…

---And he help her stand up and then---

Long brown haired boy: im neji.. Hyuuga neji what's yours?

Sakura: im sakura, haruno sakura.

Neji: nice to meet you… know what your pretty so be careful in our place especially when its dark

Sakura: thank you for reminding me..

Neji: got to go now see you later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Next day-

She entered the school grounds and meets her teacher named hatake kakashi

Kakashi: wait for me out side the office ms haruno

Sakura:okay

After few mins of waiting

Someone said "sakura" and when she turned around she saw neji with the bastard boy

Neji: so you're the transferred student!

Sakura: yes. Why? With a smile on her face

Neji: oh nothing…

And then kakashi came out

Kakashi: good you're both here. Can you tour her around the school after classes and pls introduce her to her class

Neji: ok

Sasuke: what section

Kakashi: same section as you are

Neji: so you're my classmate as well

When she entered the classroom all of the boys looked at her surprise and then some guys murmured,

" She's beautiful. Much cuter than ino."

She's the prettiest,

she looks hot and then someone shouted

hey pretty girl you can seat beside me.

No you can seat here,

not there here…

Inner sakura: what more fan boys and she sigh

Neji: hey stop it she's going to seat beside sasuke (nejis seating beside ten ten unfortunately his girlfriend is sick that day)

Inner sakura: with that bastard boy… uhhh even if his cute I don't like it.grrrrrrr

After few days of studying in her new school she begins to love sasuke and she knew many things about him….( but she hides her true feelings )…and also she receives lots of fan letters and also group of boys asking her out

------------ Days have past and she manage to memorize the way to the shopping mall and many other places -------

One night she left the school really late because of the exams she needs to pass to have a high grade (because she entered the school in second semester)

- On sasukes part-

It's late when he left the school due to some project he need to finish and walk alone in a dark street and heard a familiar voice

- On sakuras part-

While walking on a dark street she felt that someone's following her and then she ran…. suddenly

Sakura scream: help me

(Because the stalker grab her and said hey pretty girl want to come with me)

Luckily sasuke hears her scream and he run towards the sound and saw sakura

Sasuke: hey don't touch her you pervert

Stalker: what if I don't

- Then sasuke walk towards him and punch him really hard-

Sasuke: stupid girl next time…

Sasuke was cut of when sakura hug her and cried

Sasuke: hey are you all right didn't he do something

Sakura: he didn't do anything he just pulled my arm and said crazy thing.

Sasuke: hey stop crying..

-And then sasuke offered her hand to help her stand up-

When sasuke tried to sleep he remembered sakuras hug and how she smile how she talk and all… he was love at first sight but her tried to hide his feelings towards her.)

-Flash back-

While walking at the hall he bump into someone and he saw her faced but he Is in a hurry so he didn't help her and said the word stupid to her without even thinking

-end of the flash back-

-flash back-

He saw sakura beside the door of the faculty waiting (his the first one to recognize her)

And then kakashi came out

Kakashi: good you're both here. Can you tour her around the school after classes and pls introduce her to her class

Sasuke nodded

The sasuke asked

Sasuke: what section inner sasuke: hope she's going to be my classmate

Kakashi: same section as you are

When she entered the classroom all of the boys looked at her surprise and then some guys murmured,

" She's beautiful. much cuter than ino.."

She's the prettiest,

she looks hot and then someone shouted

"hey pretty girl you can seat beside me."

"No you can seat here,"

"not there here…"

Inner sasuke: shit they are annoying… your dead if you touch her…

-end of the flash back -

- flash back -

It's late when he left the school due to some project he need to finish and walk alone in a dark street and heard a familiar voice

Luckily sasuke hears her scream and he run towards the sound and saw sakura

Sasuke: hey don't touch her you pervert

Stalker: what if I don't

Inner sasuke: youll be dead you pervert bastard bull shit…

Then sasuke walk towards him and punch him really hard-

Then he walks towards her and kneel to looked at her-

Sasuke: stupid girl next time…

Sasuke was cut of when sakura hug her and cried

Sasuke: hey are you all right didn't he do something

Sakura: he didn't do anything he just pulled my arm and said crazy thing.

Sasuke: hey stop crying..

And then sasuke offered her hand to help her stand up

-end pf the flash back-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days have pass months have pass

Sasuke confess his live for sakura and sakura accepted it and they are a couple in their school

Flash back-

They are in the equipment room on their condo and then suddenly the door slam and when sakura tried to open it, its lock and the lights on off on off

Sakura: im scared

Sasuke: Such a crybaby with a smile on his face

Sakura: no im not a crybaby

Then suddenly the lights turn off permanently-

Sakura accidentally hugged him because she's too scared and then she let go of her hug and sasuke blused but she didn't notice it

Sakura: can I ask you something?

Sasuke: sure what is it?

Sakura: do you think im pretty

Sasuke: no

Inner sakura: oh well I can't pleased everybody

Sakura: do you like me?

Sasuke no

Inner sakura: it hurts especially because I love you

Sakura: even as a friend

Sasuke: no

Sakura: do you hate me?

Sasuke: no

Inner sakura: atleast you didn't hate me

sakura: that all

And she face the opposite direction and then sasuke grab her waist and hug her-

Sasuke: im not yet finish answering your questions…

I don't think your pretty because in my eyes you're beautiful..

I don't like you because I love you and for that reason I cant hate you..

And then he pushes his lips on her…

After a while sasuke said " ive been longing for this and kissed her again and sakura smiled and said " I love you to sasuke" and she hugged him back

the end...


End file.
